happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BulletRefutation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Mayor Zain/How? page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Conscript Reporting! Hello! I am third admin of this wiki. If you need my help, call me! P.S - Vandals are banned. Current attacks is not very serious (I protected many articles). Conscript Reporting! 00:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters Hi, Zain. I recolored Disco Bear into my character because there wasn't much pixel work done. I used this program called Paint to fill in the colors, but I don't think it's possible with other characters unless you find a base on deviantArt or use Photoshop. Brittonbubba HTF Names and editing. Hi Mayor Zain.I did some editing on the page. I changed the Character Bio a little but if you dont like it then you can just change it back. I also changed the Fencing Competition name to = Come Die With Me. I have an idea for the Fruity-ness episode.You could call it Fruity-mess instead.Its just an idea so just tell me if you dont like it. Hope you can come online and read this. Agent Emma. Agent Emma 15:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Question!QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION!AHHHHH QUESTIONMANIA!!!! Hi, Zain!I got a question.U added that Buddies list to my page(ITS AWESOME THX THX THX!!).How do i add more buddies on that thing except just u?It just has u on it right now. More Bad Disquisting people are entering HTF Wiki! Im seeing another person that entered HTF Fanon Wiki named ilovmyocs and shes makin a bunch of characters that make no sence and even made a character stating Its the first Whore of a Flippy Sue in HTF History and even has a hate club" on its own page.We are getting more bad kids.I sware if that admin and that other freak keep these shitty bad wiki pages of bullcrap fan characters with curses and disturbing bull, im going to be pissed. ~ Sweet_Tooth98 My Ziggles page was destroyed by some Vandal! My ENTIRE Page was deleted by every word and was messed up completly byt this asscrack named A Wikia contributor!He replaced every word i said and claimed it was shitty ugly.Ban that fucker! ~Sweet_Tooth98 He did it to my page now!Hes doing it to all my stuff! Please dude, this asscrack A wikia Contributor keeps destroying all my stuff and problaby by the time u get back online here he'll kill my entire profile, oh wait...HE ARDY DID!Get him banned or sum shit.Hes writing sexual crap and bad stuff All over my profile and he vialated my profile too!Thats why its totally empty now was because i had to delete it! ~ The Freak out, Sweet_Tooth98 He Deleted everything again! Mayor Zain, its almost like i can't even put anything in my page.This morning, i came on here and A Wikia Contributer switched up my page to a bunch of letters and shit and than i deleted that and copy/pasted my bio and He Did it again and destroyed eveything.CANT U POPLE BAN THIS FUKER! PROOF HE KEEPS REDOING MY PAGE FATER I FIX IT EVERY TIME.